


Always Praying For Rain

by LadyWhiteKoiFish



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhiteKoiFish/pseuds/LadyWhiteKoiFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has become passive and Charlie doesn’t like it and with a big heist coming up he has to find a way to snap Wade out of his funk. So, he does the only logical thing. He kidnaps Will and threatens to kill him if Dan doesn’t join Wade’s posse and convince Wade to rob a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made up some characters for Wade’s gang, and towns.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. And Gabriela. So, don’t you go thinking about stealing my poor Gabriela.   
> Warnings: SLASH! Ben Wade/Dan Evans slash to be exact. Also, this story is going to be a bit long. Because in it Ben and Dan don’t simply see each other and instantly fall in love. Their relationship takes time to grow and blossom (so cheesy sounding). Also Dan is just a stubborn man. While Wade accepts what he’s feeling, Dan is a little more difficult. My whole goal when writing stories is to get the characters as in-character as possible and make the plot line believable. That way it makes the story more enjoyable.

_ Loving someone doesn’t need a reason. If you can explain why you love someone, it’s not called "Love"...its called "Like" - Darrel H.  _

 

Daniel Evans lay restless in his hospital bed, recovering from bullet wounds from where the infamous Charlie Prince tried to blow it off. Luckily, Ben Wade had stopped him from doing any real damage, like killing him. A bullet wound to the shoulder is temporary because it will heal, but death is permanent.

 

The first few days that Dan had laid in his bed he would hear the whispered voices of the people who passed by his window. They would say, “There is the man who single-handedly put Ben Wade on the 3:10 train to Yuma.” But Dan knew that wasn’t true. Ben Wade put himself on that train of his own volition. Because Ben Wade does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and no one can force him to do anything. Dan was no exception. So, Dan had to wonder why Wade had gotten on the train for him.

 

A few weeks after he was first admitted, word reached Dan that Wade had escaped the Yuma prison, robbed another Pinkerton wagon, and was on his way, with his posse, to somewhere south of the Mexican borderline. This didn’t surprise Dan; in fact, it brought a smile to his face.

 

Now, three months later, Dan still lay in his hospital bed just waiting for the day when the doctors would give him the okay to leave.

 

“Pa!” Yelled Will as he came charging into his dad’s room.

 

“Will. What’s with the excitement?” Asked Dan.

 

“There’s news!”

 

“You’ve heard back from your ma!?” Asked Dan, anxiously.

 

“No,” answered Will, dejectedly, staring down at his boots for a moment. Dan dropped his own gaze to his lap in dejection also.

 

After his first week in the hospital that Mr. Butterfield had him admitted to, Dan had instructed Will to write home and let Alice know what had happened to them. That had been three months ago, and they still hadn’t heard any reply from her.

 

“But,” continued Will, the spark of energy returning to his eyes as he looked up at his father. “I just talked to the doctor and he says that you’ll be able to leave here by the end of the week!”

 

Dan smiled up at his son. Finally, he was going home.

 

At Some Bar South of the Mexican Borderline

 

Charlie Prince’s spurs jingled and his boots tapped with every step he took against the wooden floor of the tavern. He looked around slowly, jaw set tight with determination, until he finally spotted who he was looking for.

 

Ben Wade sat at the far end of the bar, watching a pretty señorita with chocolate brown eyes, like the ones that Ben had just recently grown accustomed to. But Ben had to admit they just weren’t as pretty as the others without that stubborn determination to them.

 

The pretty, brown eyed señorita placed another shot of whiskey down in front of Ben and he smiled charmingly up at her. She blushed and giggled at him.

 

“Boss!” Called out Charlie as he approached Ben.

 

“Hello Charlie. What can I do you for?” Asked Ben as he turned on his stool to face Charlie.

 

Charlie took a seat next to Ben at the bar and ordered himself a shot of whiskey. The señorita nodded and went off to get his drink.

 

Charlie leaned one arm against the bar top as he turned to face Ben. “Some of the boys are getting restless,” he started. “The rest have already run out of pesos from that last job we pulled. And they’re wondering when we’re going to do another job. They need the money.”

 

“Then they should have made what they had last,” replied Ben, uncaringly. “I did.”

 

“I know you did, and so did I. But these are men with a lot of vices.”

 

“Then maybe they should break themselves of some of their bad habits.”

 

Just then the barmaid returned with Charlie’s whiskey and placed it down in front of him before disappearing just as quickly as she had come. Charlie swiftly raised the shot glass to his lips and threw its contents down his throat. The liquid burned its way down his throat, leaving a feeling of fire in its wake.

 

“Boss,” said Charlie after he had finished his drink and dropped the shot glass down on the table. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something ever since we left Contention.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” Asked Ben, his eyes never leaving the barmaid as she went about cleaning the tables of the small tavern. Charlie stared at his boss for a moment, just studying the man’s face. Something was up with him. Ben had become something close to passive lately. Staying indoors and at bars. Keeping a low profile and not talking much to anyone, even Charlie. Charlie knew something was wrong. When Ben Wade became passive it usually meant that he was despondent. No one else saw Ben’s unhappiness, of course, because he hid it so well, and only someone who knew him as well as Charlie did would recognize the signs.

 

“What happened between you and that rancher back there?” Charlie finally blurted out.

 

This had caught Ben off guard. He stopped his ogling of the barmaid and turned a curious stare toward Charlie. “What exactly do you mean Charlie?”

 

“Something must have happened. I mean, you did stop me from killing him. And you got on that blasted train and had me and the boys follow you all the way down to Yuma to break you out of jail,” accused Charlie as he threw an arm up in anger. “What is it about that one-legged rancher that makes him so special to you?”

 

Ben just looked over Charlie’s angry face as a lazy smirk crawled onto his own face. “Perhaps,” answered Ben, “I just like his company.” Charlie’s eyes flashed with anger and his hands balled into tight fists. He could feel his nails digging into the skin of his palms. “Now,” continued Ben before he swallowed the contents of his own shot glass and stood up from the bar. “If you’ll excuse me, I have other plans than to sit here and gabber with you all night.”

 

Charlie watched as Ben walked over to the señorita, who he had been watching all evening, and asked her something in Spanish. The pretty girl smiled at Ben before he placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her one of his most seductive grins. She giggled and they climbed the stairs of the tavern and locked themselves away in a private room.

 

Charlie sat at the bar a few minutes longer, a new barmaid tending to the incoming customers. His anger had simmered down and now he found himself just staring, thoughtfully, down at the bar top.

 

“ _Perhaps, I just like his company.”_

 

The words floated around his head like a bad tune that he just couldn’t shake. But there was only one question that concerned Charlie now. What kind of  _ company? _   


 

* * *

 

Will helped his father up into the saddle of his horse, careful to mind both his prosthetic leg and bad shoulder.

 

“Now remember,” started Dan’s doctor as he helped Will load up the saddle bags, “don’t ride longer than a couple of hours without a break. Stop and rest for the whole night. And drink a lot of water.”

 

“I know Doc,” replied Dan, adjusting himself in his saddle.

 

“And try to keep the wound as clean as you can. It’s been healing up nicely in the last three months, but if you tear the tender flesh and get an infection out there, there’ll be nothing I can do for you.”

 

“I know Doc,” replied Dan again. Will ran quickly around the horses double checking everything and making sure that they had all they would need for their trip back home.

 

“Will,” called the doctor and Will turned to him, “be sure your father does what I’ve told him to, okay?” Will nodded his head. “And be sure to change his bandages accordingly. With him moving about out there you may need to change them more than once a day.”

 

“I’ll be sure to check them every time we stop,” assured Will, mounting his own horse. “We’ll be fine Doc, I promise.”

 

“I’m just a little worried. One bullet had lodged itself awkwardly into your shoulder blade,” stated the doctor, looking up at Dan, “and it took a bit of work to get it out during surgery and I’m afraid that, because we had cut out some muscle, that the wound won’t heal properly without constant attention.” The young doctor paused and took a deep breath. “Are you sure you won’t stay another month or so? If you did I could make sure the muscles healed properly and watch for any complications.”

 

“Sorry Doc,” answered Dan, “but we gotta get home. But I thank you for your kindness, towards me and my boy.”

 

The doctor let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. “I wish I could convince you to stay longer, but you’re a stubborn man, I know. So I won’t waste my breath. Good luck and may God be with you both.”

 

“You too Doc,” replied Dan with a sharp nod of his head and a slight kick of his heels.

 

Will and Dan set off out of town as the sun slowly started to crawl up into the sky, casting their whole surroundings in a golden hue. Thankfully, the morning was still cool and they didn’t have to make any more stops through town. And if they kept up their pace they could reach Bisbee in three days; four tops.

 

“Do we need to stop for supplies?” Asked Dan as they passed by a small general store that was just opening up for the day.

 

“No, Pa,” said Will, shaking his head. “The doc was nice enough to have his assistant run out last night an’ get everything we would need for our trip.”

 

Dan nodded his head, firmly. The doctor had been real nice to Dan and Will. Far nicer than he had to be. And Dan was mightily grateful for that. That’s why he left an extra twenty dollars on the desk in his office.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie walked impatiently back and forth in the old worn-down church that he and the other members of Ben Wade’s posse were using as their temporary hideout.

 

“What are we gonna do?” Asked Philly, a relatively new member to the group compared to the others. Philly was young and had only been with the group for about a year and a half now.

 

Charlie turned to him and looked over the small group of men that were scattered about the abandoned church. It was understood that when Wade wasn’t around Charlie was in charge, but only to an extent. Currently, they found themselves in a predicament. Charlie got wind that a train carrying 25,000 dollars on it was going to be on its way down to a little known town, called Mary Mill, to be placed in its brand new, practically impenetrable bank. But that’s about all they knew, and all they needed to know, to know that they wanted in on Mary Mill’s cash mill. But, it would seem, someone else also wanted in on the money.

 

The Jason-Leon boys had been a pain in Charlie’s side for a long time, but Wade never let him go out and kill the three boys. He always told Charlie never to bother with something not worth the effort. And they were definitely not worth the effort. Well, at least, the two youngest boys weren’t, but Charlie swore if he ever got the chance, he’d be sure to kill that blue-eyed snake, Jason.

 

So, they were stuck at a crossroad. Wade still hadn’t snapped out of his passiveness yet and they really couldn’t do anything without him, whether it was because Charlie Prince had this determined loyalty to him or because if they went off and did a job without him, Ben Wade would hunt them down, kill them, and then take their spoils, the boys weren’t sure.

 

“We need to first learn more about this Mary Mills,” finally answered Charlie. “We need to know if their bank really is as impenetrable as they say it is. So Philly, go up to Mary Mills and see what you can find out. And also keep an eye out for the Jason-Leon boys. I don’t want them getting the jump on us.”

 

Philly nodded as he quickly stood up. “I’ll leave immediately. But what about the boss?”

 

“I’ll have a talk with him now, and when you come back in two weeks with a better idea of what we may be going up against, then we’ll start making permanent plans.”

 

Philly nodded once more and headed out of the church. The three other occupants of the church just stared up at Charlie from their seats on the rickety, old pews. Finally, after Philly’s boots could no longer be heard knocking against the wooden porch of the church, Sutherland stood up, dusted off his pants, and exited the same way Philly had. Jackson followed shortly after him.

 

“What is going on with Wade?” Asked Levi, the oldest member of their group and also the only other person who would realize that something was amiss with Wade.

 

“Nothing,” brushed off Charlie as he turned away from Levi and stared out the church’s windows. “He’s enjoying himself just like everyone else.”

 

“That’s a load of crap.” Charlie quickly turned his head back toward Levi, anger flickering in his eyes. “Because,” continued Levi, ignoring the death glare Charlie sent his way, “if that were true, you wouldn’t be fretting like a mother hen who just lost her chicks.” Levi briskly stood up and slapped his hat back onto his head as he walked up closer to Charlie. “I may not be able to read Wade’s moods, but I can pretty much predict yours’.” Levi swiftly tipped his hat to Charlie and left the church just as quickly

 

Soon Charlie was standing in the abandoned church all by himself. Left alone with his thoughts. How unfortunate it was that, at the moment, they weren’t being very helpful. He needed Wade to snap out of his funk and start running the gang again. When he wasn’t, it felt like they were missing a vital part of the group. Which they were. Regrettably, he only saw one way to get him back into robbing stagecoaches, but he’d hold that option out as a last resort. For now he’d see if he couldn’t talk Wade into robbing the Mary Mill train.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriela didn’t know what she had been expecting, not really, but it was something more than this. But she guessed she really shouldn’t complain. She did have the infamous Ben Wade in her bed, or she in his bed as it were. But every time they had sex- which had been twice so far -his mind seemed to be elsewhere. She shouldn’t really mind that he was imagining someone else in her place, that was why he left money on the dresser for her. But she had felt so… happy? -was it happiness she felt or just emotional? -when he first beckoned her to his bed. The ill-famed Ben Wade, who had a fondness for girls with ocean green eyes, was calling her, a brown eyed señorita, to his bed.

 

She remembered the first time he walked into the tavern, all scruffy and dusty looking, and yet, still too handsome for words. He had a voice like honey and smile like gold. The man was a walking temptation. Handsome, strong, educated, and not so bad in bed either. To Gabriela this man didn’t seem like the type to ever settle down, or settle for any one thing either. She had seen a bunch of men just like him in her lifetime. Rich, powerful, and suave; never happy with what they had, always wanting more. Always restless. Always so greedy. That’s why it came to Gabriela as such a surprise to find that someone had so completely enraptured the infamous Ben Wade. Obviously, it was someone he couldn’t have; otherwise she doubted that he would want them so badly and not already have them.

 

He had called to her this night. Had wanted her to bring a bottle of whiskey to his room. She did and then he indicated for her to stay. She did this also. They just sat on the bed for awhile, and he seemed content to just stare into her eyes. She was no fool. She knew whoever it was that truly held Ben Wade’s affection must have had the same color eyes as her own.

 

They finally kissed and she allowed Wade to push her down fully on top of the bed. The sex was rough, but Gabriela could tell that Wade was trying to be gentle. And as he reached his climax, Gabriela could have sworn that she heard him whisper someone’s name, but it was so softly spoken that she could not discern whose. Her heart clenched in pain and jealousy. Oh, how she wished someone would whisper her name like that. Softly and lovingly, like it was something sacred, and so precious it could not be uttered in public.

 

When they had finished Gabriela left. She never stayed afterwards. He never wanted her to. She understood. It was her job after all. She just picked up her clothes and her money and left his room.

 

Someday, she would always tell herself. Someday she would have someone to love her like that. Someday.

 

* * *

 

 

Wade lay quietly on his bed, the covers pulled up to his waist and the light from the moon gleaming in through his open window. The cool Mexican breeze blew lazily in though his window and ruffled his chocolate brown locks, causing them to flutter all over his face.

 

He lay there content and sated, for the moment, but he knew in an hour or two he would be up and restless again. Longing for company and the feel of bare, naked skin against his own. He rolled onto his side, annoyed with himself. Ever since he left Contention he couldn’t seem to get that stupid, stubborn, one legged rancher off his mind. It was driving him insane.

 

Every time he closed his eyes that stubborn rancher’s face was all he would see. His smile. His scowl. And even the look of pain on his face as he lay bleeding on the ground from where Charlie had shot him. He hated that one the most. If he wasn’t waking up hard as a rock from one of his more erotic dreams about Daniel Evans, he was waking up in a cold sweat from one of his more terrifying ones about him.

 

Wade rolled back over onto his back and blew a stray lock of hair out of his face. He was even more annoyed now, because now that he had started thinking about the damnable rancher he wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

Stupid rancher, with his stupid smile and stupid, beautiful eyes.

 

Wade silently wondered how he was doing. If he was out of the hospital yet. If he was home with his wife and boys. And if his wife was loving him the way she should have been. He didn’t know the answer to any of these things, but what he did know was how he’d treat Dan if he was his.

 

Slowly, Wade began to feel the tell-tale signs of arousal as he thought exactly how he’d treat Dan. Wade groaned loudly out of frustration and desire as his hand started to travel more southward across his body.

 

It was maddening how easily the stupid, beautiful, stubborn, provocative rancher could arouse his interest and everything else for that matter. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone in life is going to hurt you; you just have to figure out which people are worth the pain. - Erica Baican_

 

It had only been a three days ride, but to Dan it had felt like an eternity. He couldn’t deny that as soon as they passed the outskirts of Contention he became antsy. He needed to get home as soon as he could and see what had happened to Alice and Mark. To find out if they were alright or not. His stomach would always clench tight with fear whenever he thought something bad had happened to them and that was why they had never responded to his letters.

 

He knew nothing bad should have happened to them while he was gone, he had instructed Will to send some of the money that Butterfield had given them back to Alice. He made sure to give her enough to pay off Hollander and to buy Mark’s medicine and some other necessities until he came back. So why hadn’t she responded to his letters?

 

As they came trotting over the ridge, their house came into view and a sense of dread washed over him. It was completely dark and silent… and dead. Dan’s horse sped down the ridge without him even realizing that he had ushered his horse into doing so. He vaguely remembered the sound of racing hooves as Will raced right along next to him.

 

When they finally reached the house’s front porch Dan all but threw himself out of the saddle and raced up the steps, the pain in his shoulder numb and forgotten under the onslaught of fear he felt twisting in his gut.

 

He forcibly pushed the front door open and quickly called out to Alice and Mark, but no response came back. Will soon pushed past his father and hastily rushed through the house. In the light of the quickly setting sun the place looked cold and empty, which was exactly what it was.

 

“They’re not here Pa!” Will practically cried, panic lacing his voice as he walked up to his father.

 

“Check… Check out with the cattle,” Dan stuttered, moving to inspect the house himself as Will stiffly nodded and rushed out of the house.

 

Dan moved faster than what was thought possible for a man with only one leg, but even in his haste he took in all the details of the house. Like how the air was stale, how dust coated everything, and how anything of substantial value was missing.

 

The last room Dan checked was his and Alice’s bedroom. He opened the door and entered the room almost silently. And as he looked about he noticed that everything of Alice’s was missing while his stuff still remained, and whereas the bed linens had been taken off of the boy’s bed, their’s still had the quilt on it. That’s when he noticed the neatly folded letter laying on it.

 

Dan snatched the letter up as quickly as any hawk diving for his prey and just as quickly opened it. Halfway through the letter, though, he had to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

_ Dear Daniel, _ the letter read in Alice’s curvy handwriting,  _ I received the money you sent in the mail and paid Hollander like you had instructed, and bought Mark’s medicine. And as you’ve no doubt noticed we aren’t here. _

_I sold the cattle and bought a wagon and a good pair of strong horses. Mark and I our moving to Tucson to live with my aunt, who said that she would take care of Mark and me._

_I’m sorry Dan, truly I am. But let’s not fool ourselves any longer. I can’t live like this anymore and if you keep living like this you’ll die soon. Then where would the boys and I be?_

_Again I say I am sorry Dan. You’re a wonderful man and a splendid father, but I just don’t love you anymore._

_I’ve left your’s and Will’s clothes in the dresser. You may do whatever you please with the house; I have no intention of returning. And when you come up to Tucson I want to talk about this more. Below is the address of my aunt’s house in…_

 

Dan didn’t need to finish reading the letter. He had read all he needed already. The hand holding the letter fell limp onto the bed as Will came charging into his bedroom. “Pa!” Will cried again. “They’re not there! They’re not anywhere! And the cattle are gone!”

 

“I know Will,” Dan replied dryly.

 

“But… But then where are they!?” Asked Will, frantically.

 

“Tucson, with your Great Aunt Lisa.”

 

“What!?” Dan just raised the letter toward Will, which Will quickly swiped out of his father’s grasp. His eyes quickly scanned over the letter as first a look of confusion washed over his face and then a look of anger. “How could she do this? How could she just up and leave!? And right when you were lying in a bed practically dying!”

 

“It’s not her fault,” sighed Dan miserably, feeling fatigued as he started to take off his boots. It was like reading that letter had completely drained him of all his energy.

 

“What do you mean it’s not her fault!?” Will was turning hysterical as he started to pace the small room in frustration.

 

“Will!” Called Dan, finally getting his son’s attention. “Just leave it be for now. In the morning we’ll head into Bisbee, get some supplies, and be on our way again to Tucson. For now could you just put the horses away and bring in our bags? I’m too tired to even stand.”

 

Will’s look of anger and frustration melted into a look of sympathy as he looked at his weary father situated on the bed. “Sure Pa,” he softly replied turning to leave but stopping as he remembered something and turned back toward his father. “You want something to eat?”

 

Dan just shook his head as he put his boot and prosthetic under the bed and started to slip out of his coat and shirt. “I’m not hungry, but you go ahead and eat. When you’re done you should go to bed. We’re going to have to share mine because your’s doesn’t have any blankets on it.”

 

Will nodded his head in understanding and quickly headed out of the house, leaving his father to lay alone in the rapidly darkening room that used to belong to him and his mother, but was now just a room with a bed and a half empty dresser.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With each minute that passed it was starting to look more and more like Charlie would have to resort to his last option. Wade was still as apathetic as when they had first left Contention about the whole Mary Mill train heist. And it was getting on his nerves. He wanted the old Ben Wade back, as did everyone else. And if this last resort was the only way to make Wade happy, so be it.

 

Levi entered the old church, his boots barely making a sound against the wood of the floor. “You wanted to talk to me?” Levi asked as he walked up the short aisle and to the only other person in the building.

 

“Yes,” Charlie replied quickly. “As you know Wade hasn’t been quite himself lately. And no matter what I try to snap him out of… well, whatever it is he’s in, I just can’t seem to get to him.” Levi nodded. “But I do know one thing that will bring back the old Ben Wade.” Levi perked up like a dog that had just caught the scent of a tasty meal. “Dan Evans.”

 

“The one legged rancher from Bisbee?” Levi asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

 

“Yeah, it would seem Wade’s taken a sort of fancy to him.”

 

“Ya don’t say,” drawled Levi, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “So what ya propose we do then? Kidnap the rancher, tie him up in a pretty bow, and present him as a present to Wade?”

 

“No. I highly doubt that would work.” Charlie turned away from Levi for a moment as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. “I have this plan, but I don’t know how well it will work.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“We kidnap the stubborn rancher and force him to join our gang.”

 

“I think that he’d die before he'd willing do that.”

 

“That’s why we’ll threaten the life of his family.” Charlie smirked up at Levi as he placed his hat back on his head. “We’ll tell him that if he doesn’t join and convince Wade to rob the Mary Mill’s train we’ll kill his family.”

 

“And then what? What if he tells Wade?”

 

“We’ll just tell him not to and that if he convinces Wade to do the Mary Mill’s job, we’ll let him go. That’s all we really need him for. After that job we’ll all be set for life.”

 

Levi looked long and hard at Charlie, the wheels in his head turning vigorously. “Why don’t we just do the job without Wade?” He finally asked. “You’re just as good as him and just as capable.”

 

Anger flared in Charlie’s eyes as he pushed Levi up against the nearest wall. “No one can replace Ben Wade,” Charlie ground out between clenched teeth. “And no one is as good as him. Not even me. So we’re not doing this without him.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Relax. I was just asking is all,” replied Levi as Charlie backed away from him, finally releasing him from his tight grip.

 

“Well, don’t ask again,” hissed Charlie. “Get Sutherland. We have plans to make.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan hissed in pain as he rolled out of bed, his shoulder blossoming in pain as he became more conscious. He looked at his bandaged shoulder and grimaced. The once white bandages were now completely dyed with a pink hue. Thankfully, it wasn’t the deep red color of freshly spilt blood, but the soft pink color of a slowly healing wound. He figured that he must have agitated the wound with all the moving around he did last night.

 

Deciding to ignore the injury for now, Dan reached under the bed and pulled out his boots and put them on. It was then he noticed the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafting into his bedroom. He could definitely go for some of that right now.

 

Dan hobbled his way into the kitchen, careful not to jolt his aching shoulder. “Will!” He called out as he left his bedroom and entered the kitchen.

 

“Yeah Pa!” Was Will’s return call. And not a second later Will was standing in front of him. “Pa,” he said in a more hushed tone of voice, “we have company.” Will’s eyes cut quickly from his father’s to his side and then back to his father’s.

 

Dan got the hint and looked cautiously behind his son, and sure enough there was a burly man seated at their dining table. The man with graying whiskers looked up at Dan, a sympathetic smile gracing his lips. “Hello Dan,” greeted the man.

 

“Hello, Johnson,” Dan replied as he walked over to the table and took a seat opposite the man. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

“Needed to see how you and your boy were,” answered Johnson taking a sip of his steaming coffee as Will put a mug down in front of his father.

 

“Didn’t even know anyone knew we were here.”

 

“Some of the boys saw ya riding in last evenin’.” Dan nodded his head in understanding as he sipped on his own hot coffee. “How ya doing Dan?”

 

“As well as can be expected I guess,” Dan mumbled over the rim of his coffee mug. Will had disappeared back into the bedroom somewhere.

 

“I know about Alice, Dan. She saw me before she left. She wanted me to check on you and Will as soon as you arrived.”

 

“Yeah?” Dan asked limply. “And what did she tell you?”

 

“Nothing much. Just that she couldn’t stay here any longer. Not by herself, at least. And that she wasn’t sure that you’d be coming home alive.” Johnson paused a moment and looked guiltily down at the mug in his hands. “Said that even if ya did come back alive, you’d just have another injury that would never heal properly, and other stuff.”

 

“What kinda other stuff?” Asked Dan, sharply, his eyes turning fierce.

 

“Just stuff.”

 

“Johnson,” Dan warned in a tone that clearly stated that he was not in the mood for this.

 

“She just said that once you came back you’d be in no shape to run the ranch and it would just be better to get rid of it.”

 

“I see,” muttered Dan softly, looking into his mug of coffee but not really see it. “So, I suppose you’re the one she sold the cattle to.”

 

Johnson nodded as he leaned back in his chair. “It’s not right what she went and done to you, Dan. But I can also see it from her point of view. A lonely mother out here all by herself with her sick child.” Johnson shook his head slowly. “This ranch is too much to handle with three people working on it, let alone a lone woman. Now, I want you to know that I gave her a fair amount for the cattle. I even paid full price for the more sickly looking ones.”

 

“I know,” whispered Dan. The longer the conversation carried on the more he seemed to shrink in on himself, both physically and mentally.

 

His wife thought he would be lame and unable to work when he returned. So she packed up and left before she was burdened with the responsibility of taking care of him too, along with the dying ranch. He felt like crying, but both his pride and stubbornness wouldn’t allow him to do that.

 

“Listen Dan,” said Johnson, breaking through Dan’s thoughts. “I know you’re gonna be wanting to leave immediately to go after her. So, I’ll watch the place while you’re gone. I’ll make sure no vagabonds or drifters come by and squat on your land, and I’ll keep Hollander off your back for awhile.”

 

“Thanks Johnson. You’re a good man.”

 

“So are you Dan.” Just then Will came back into the kitchen carrying a few medical supplies in his arms. “I think I should be going.” Johnson stood, picked up his hat off the table where it lay, and pushed in his chair. “I thank ya Will for the coffee and your hospitality. And Dan, if ever ya need me you know where to find me.” Dan nodded to the older man as Johnson tipped his hat to them and left.

 

There was a long silence between Dan and his son after Johnson had left. Dan sat quietly at his spot at the table, back toward his son and Will stood, pensively, behind him, the items in his arms momentarily forgotten.

 

“How much did you hear?” Dan finally asked, his voice a soft whisper.

 

“Enough. Pa?” Asked Will as he walked to stand in front of his father. “Are you and Ma… breaking up?”

 

There were no words in which Dan could comfort him with. No explanation he could give him to assure his son that everything was going to be alright. Nothing. And the sad thing was he, himself, didn’t know what was going to happen from here on out.

 

The silence in the air grew thicker, and Dan found it odd how something could be so deafeningly loud and yet, at the same time, be noiseless.

 

“I don’t know Will,” whispered Dan as his eyes flicked away from his son’s intense stare and out the window behind him. “I don’t know.”

 

Dan barely heard the sigh that escaped Will as he began unwrapping his father’s shoulder. He was too consumed in watching the dust outside the window swirl and flutter across his land. So the rain hadn’t made it to Bisbee. He looked around and saw that everything was dead and dry outside his window. In his mind he knew that Alice had made the right choice. But even knowing that didn’t stop the ache he felt in his heart at the thought that his wife didn’t think he was worth her care, love, and time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long it would take a person, on horseback in the 19th century, to get from Bisbee to Benson, so more made up stuff ahead. Chapter three. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and PS, Wade’s having some very interesting dreams, if ya know what I mean. ;)

_There will come a time in your life when you will become infatuated with a single soul. For this person you'd do anything and not think twice about it, but when asked why... you have no answer. You'll try your whole life to understand how a single person can affect you as much as they do, but you'll never find out. And no matter how badly you hate it or how badly it hurts ... you'll love this person without regret, for the rest of your life. - Unknown_

 

Sutherland was never a patient man. Just couldn’t ever get the hang of just sitting and waiting, but once he joined Wade’s gang, it was something he had to learn. So, he currently sat in some dingy bar in Nogales, waiting for word from his informants in the states on where his prey had gotten off to.

 

He took a sip of his warm beer as he leaned back in his chair and propped both his feet up on the wobbly table in front of him. Charlie had told him almost nothing as to why it was so important to find this man or why it was so gosh darn important to the success of the train heist that they hold his family hostage. Charlie and Levi took him for a fool, which he most certainly was not. He knew exactly why Charlie wanted Dan Evans or more precisely why Wade wanted him. But, if you asked Sutherland, Charlie was going about this all wrong. Kidnap a whole family? Seriously? How’s that going to work? One, maybe two people were fine, but anymore than that and there usually ended up being complications.

 

Sutherland finished off his beer and quickly ordered another. He really didn’t want to be here or to be doing this for that matter, but Charlie was the boss when Wade was otherwise inept, and he really did want the money. Yeah, Sutherland would admit he’d do just about anything for money. Even run around two countries to track down and kidnap someone else’s lover boy.

 

Just then a scraggly looking man with wild eyes came through the front doors of the bar, his spurs jingling with every step. Sutherland smiled. This was the man he had been waiting two weeks on. “Wally,” he called out to the man, waving his hand above his head to catch the rough looking man’s attention.

 

Wally hunched his shoulders and walked over to Sutherland, seating himself across from the man at the table. Sutherland took his feet off the table and then leaned, anxiously, against it. “So, did you find my man?” Asked Sutherland, joyously.

 

“Yeah,” answered Wally, eyes cutting across the room looking for danger as his shoulders hunched over more. All in all he looked like he expected to be attacked and killed at any minute. “Daniel Evans, right? A rancher who lost his foot in the Civil War?”

 

“Yep,” Sutherland practically chimed, “that’s our man. So what did ya find out?”

 

“My friends tell me that he and his son left Bisbee about a week ago. And they’re on their way to Tucson to where the wife and other son our staying.” Oh-ho-ho, so the family was split up. This was excellent news for Sutherland. Less people to hunt down and capture meant less hassle. “Heard they’re going all the way to Benson on horseback, but once in Benson they’re gonna try and get on a train and head out to Tucson.”

 

“Good. Good,” mumbled Sutherland, already deep in thought and formulating a plan. “Rally the boys; tell ’em to meet me here in the morning. We’re going out to Tombstone first thing. We’ll cut ’em off between there and Benson, before they get on a train.”

 

“Aye, aye sir,” replied Wally as he stood up quickly and just as quickly left the bar.

 

_What luck_ , thought Sutherland happily.  _What where the chances of the family being split up? This is perfect. If I can catch them before they get a train to Tucson then Charlie’s crazy plan may actually have a chance. Perfect._

 

A wicked smile carved itself onto Sutherland’s face as he once again sat back in his chair and plotted just where exactly he would catch his quarry. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wade remembers it being hot in the room, almost stiflingly so, but that’s all he remembers about the room. He was too preoccupied with other matters to pay much attention to his surroundings.

 

Nimble fingers found and made short work of clothes buttons. And boots and pants were quickly discarded as two bodies made it to a bed. Searing lips were currently attached to his own as Wade pushed the lighter body that was against him down onto the bed, breaking the kiss only for a second before he was on top of the other in an instant.

 

As he trailed his hands up smooth skin, he felt his body alight with a different kind of fire. A fire that could only start from the inside. Wade broke the kiss once more to catch his breath and as he stared down into the other’s eyes, he saw their color shift from a dark brown to an almost pitch black.

 

The man under him practically radiated lust, and every time he wiggled his hips- just like he was doing now -Wade would go insane. And was it just him or was the room getting even hotter? And how was that even possible? He was sure that if it got any hotter he’d be cooked alive.

 

The man under him slowly- so torturously slowly -ran both his hands through Wade’s hair, carding the chocolate locks through his fingers.

 

“God, Dan,” murmured Wade looking down at the younger man. “You look so beautiful.” Dan smiled up at him which only made him look even more beautiful. Wade would have given anything and everything to see that smile every day. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

 

Dan looked up at Wade with confusion in his eyes, like it was as plain as day what he wanted. “You, of course,” he said simply. “Only you.”

 

Wade leaned back down and placed a chaste kiss to Dan’s lips before directing his attention to his neck, sucking gently at the vulnerable skin and loving the moans Dan emitted.

 

Wade was about to pull Dan closer when he heard a loud knocking sound coming from behind him. Someone was at the door. How annoying. He stopped his ministrations and turned to look at the locked door behind them and the knocking continued. But when he turned back around to look down at Dan, he was gone. A moment of panic seized Wade as the room around him began to shift and change. But as he slowly started to open his eyes he realized it had all been a dream. Unfortunately, the knocking had not been and it still persisted.

 

“Señor Wade,” said a squeaky, male voice. “Your breakfast is ready. Are you there?”

 

“Yes,” replied Wade, coughing to clear his throat as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Yes, I’m here and I’ll be down in a minute.” _Or two_ , he thought as he looked down at the predicament his dream had left him in.

 

“Okay Señor.”

 

Wade sat silently in his bed for a moment, the fine details of the dream running vivaciously through his head. He ran a tired hand through his sweaty locks, silently wishing for a swim in a cool river or something.

 

_Should have known_ , he thought to himself, a sad, bitter laugh escaping his lips.  _Dan Evans submitting to me. Not even if he was a woman._

 

* * *

 

 

__

It had been a hard two weeks ride, but Will and Dan had finally arrived at Tombstone. They had barely slept or rested; tired didn’t even begin to cover how they felt. Dan’s shoulder was giving him much dispute over the treatment he was giving it and ached persistently.

 

And it was because of this tiredness that neither Dan nor Will spotted the group of men slowly starting to surround them as they barely made it to the outskirts of the town.

 

“What the…!” Was all Dan managed to say before he violently hit the ground. His shoulder erupted in pain, causing his vision to go white. Somewhere next to him he heard Will cussing up a storm and a group of men and horses tromping about them.

 

“Settle down young’in,” he heard someone say and he presumed that was the man who had his son.

 

With his good arm, Dan swung violently out at the people around him. “Let go of my son!” He yelled as his vision slowly started to return. He clumsily tried to get back onto his feet only to find himself being roughly pushed back down by two pairs of large hands.

 

“Calm down rancher,” said Sutherland, calmly, as he walked to stand in front of a kneeling Dan, his son in his grasp. “I don’t want to hurt you or your boy.” He gave Will a violent tug and Will let out a short cry of pain.

 

“Stop!” Begged Dan as he saw the pained expression on Will’s face. “Just let him go! I’ll give you anything you want, just don’t hurt my son.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” stated Sutherland, smugly. “Now get on your horse and do as I say. And I’ll give you my word that I won’t hurt your son.” Will struggled to get out of Sutherland’s strong grip, but only ended up being more forcibly tugged. “Well, I won’t hurt him more than necessary to keep him in line.”

 

“Will,” said Dan, addressing his son in such a calm voice that it actually frightened Will. “Just do as they say, okay?” Will’s wide, angry, and frightened eyes stared down at his father, scared at what would happen to them, but trusting his father.

 

Dan turned his intense glare toward Sutherland. “What do you want?” He asked in a low voice.

“I guess that means you don’t remember me then?” Asked Sutherland, his cocky smirk never once leaving his face.

 

Dan took a good long look at the man, slowly recognition hit him as the memories from Contention started to come back to him. “You’re from Wade’s group,” he said, a little bit disbelievingly.

 

What did Wade want from him now? Wasn’t it enough that he had Charlie shoot him three times already? Or maybe that was it. Maybe he wanted to finish the job. But if that was so, then why tell Charlie not to kill him the first time around? And why not simply kill him while he rode through town? Why ambush him and take his son hostage? Nothing was making sense.

 

“Bingo rancher boy,” praised Sutherland. “You can call me Sutherland. And right now I need you and your son to get back up on your horses and follow me. My __temporary_ boss wants to talk to you.”_

_ Temporary boss? So was Wade not in charge right now? Dan felt his blood run ice cold and his chest clench with fear. Growing impatient Sutherland motion for the two men holding Dan down to hoist him back up onto his horse while he took care of Will himself. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

__

Wade calmly rode through the warm Mexican country side, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him. Nothing but the chirping of birds could be heard and nothing but rolling hills and cacti could be seen for miles.

 

He hoped he was heading the right way. He hadn’t been to see his friend in a long time- a longer time than he cared to remember, in fact. Nothing much around him had changed, except now everything was greener than the last time he had visited.

 

Wade trotted over a small ridge and as he looked down he finally spotted what he was looking for. A rundown, stone house by a fresh water stream with a twisted mesquite tree next to it. It was the only house out there for miles and it was just as quaint and lovely as the last time he had seen it. Wade had always imagined living in a place like this in his older years, when walking became a hassle and people became an annoyance.

 

Wade carefully urged his horse down the ridge and toward the house. The closer he got, the clearer he could hear the bustling stream behind the house go rushing along. It was a calming sound that Wade found he liked very much.

 

Tying his horse to the twisted and knobby mesquite tree, Wade walked up to the house and took a peek inside. The place was empty. Not a soul in sight nor a scrap of furniture. Wade continued on his way by walking around to the other side of the house to where a large empty field lay. Well, an almost empty field lay. Six wooden crosses stood tall in a row next to each other, each having names and dates carved on them.

 

Wade walked up to the one at the far end and knelt before it. He slowly reached up a hand and dusted off the dirt that had formed over the name. It read Ashton Smith. The others were the man’s family. His wife, Erica. His three sons and youngest daughter.

 

When Wade was just a rowdy teenager, just trying to survive, he had been stupid and gotten himself hurt really bad. He was sure he was going to die, and he would have if Ashton hadn’t have found him in that ditch bleeding to death from a bad beating- that he sorely deserved at the time.

 

Ashton had taken him home and tended to him until he was well enough to do for himself. At that time Ashton’s wife was still pregnant with their youngest daughter. Once Wade could walk properly Ashton had given him a horse and he was on his way once again, but before he left Ashton had told Wade that whenever he wished to return that there would always be a place for him there.

 

Years later he returned for a visit only to find that the whole family had been ruthlessly slaughtered by rustlers. Their decaying bodies were left for the wild animals of the land to eat off of. It made Ben sick to think of what had been done to the family that hadn’t deserved it. So, he buried the bodies and marked the graves, and you can rest assured knowing that the rustlers got their just deserves from the Hand of God.

 

“Hey,” whispered Ben. “I was around, so thought I’d just stop by for a visit.” His only response was the rustling of nearby brush that had been disturbed by a strong wind. “Actually,” he drawled, lazily, as he sat down next to the grave and stretching out his long legs. “I have a problem. You see, there’s this rancher. This stupid, stubborn, annoying rancher.” Wade went on to tell the silent grave all about what had happened in Bisbee and Contention. “So, ya see, he’s so aggravating. If he had just listened to me and took my money, he never would have been shot. But he didn’t and now I don’t know what’s happened to him.” Wade let out a long sigh and continued. “Perhaps that’s what bothers me. Not knowing whether he’s alive or not. I don’t know. All I know is that he makes me feel…” Wade quickly took off his hat and ran a hand quickly through his hair before placing back on his hat. “I don’t know. I just can’t stop thinking about him is all and it drives me insane. I was hoping by saying all these things out loud that it would make more sense to me, but it only seems to have made me more confused.”

 

Wade turned to look at the grave next to him. Hoping for something, anything. But all the graves remained silent and they offered no solace for Wade. Wade shook his head as he slowly got to his feet and dusted off his pants.

 

“But,” he continued, “I shouldn’t bother you with my troubles. God knows you’ve dealt with enough of them when I was younger. I just wanted to see how the place was, and perhaps go for a swim in the stream. It’s as hot as Satan’s breath out here.”

 

Wade tipped his hat to his invisible company as he headed off toward the stream, stripping out of his clothes along the way.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thou art to me a delicious torment." - Ralph Emerson_

 

Dan clearly saw the irony in the whole situation. He was currently seated upon his horse, his hands tied together in front of him by rope, and his horse hitched to Sutherland’s. Not too long ago he had Ben Wade in this same situation. The only difference was Ben Wade wasn’t as helpless as Dan was now. Heck, Wade even managed to kill two people while he was still in his chains on their way to Contention. Almost managed to kill three too, if he had wanted to.

 

Dan’s bound hands moved up to rub subconsciously at where Wade’s shackles had bit into the flesh of his neck and almost strangled him. That was his first taste of the power that Ben Wade possessed and Dan did not want there to be a second.

 

“Okay boys,” said Sutherland, pulling Dan out of his musing. “We’ll be at Perro Guardián in a day or two’s ride, but before we get there, my _boss_ wants to talk to you tonight.”

 

Dan could feel the cold fingers of fear wrap themselves tightly around his chest again, and the more he stared at Sutherland’s smirking face the tighter they squeezed. Even the way he said the word boss brought a tingling of fear to Dan.

 

They had been riding for a week and a half already and still Sutherland and his gang refused to tell him anything. He had talked his throat hoarse the first few days trying to convince Sutherland to let his boy go, but to no avail.

 

Dan quietly wondered what was going on, but wondered even more on how he was going to get himself and his son out of the situation. Including Sutherland, there were three members to his group. A rangy looking fellow with wide eyes, who Dan heard, was being called Wally, and a tall fellow with blonde hair and mustache who Dan remembered as being a part of the crew who went after Wade in Contention. Dan thought the man’s name was Jackson, but he could have been mistaken.

 

The town of Nogales was quickly approaching as the setting sun cast streams of golden light across the town, engulfing it in its fiery embrace. The closer they drew to the town, the higher the panic in Dan rose.

 

How was he going to get himself and Will out of this mess? Dan didn’t know yet, but a plan was beginning to form in his head. One that was crazy, and risky, and deadly if anything even went slightly wrong, but if it at least got his son out alive he would try it.

 

Dan steadied his nerves for whatever awaited him. He would go and meet this  _temporary boss_ of Wade’s outfit with his head held high and his back straight. He would not give them the pleasure of seeing him weak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie swallowed another gulp of his warm beer as he sat in a quiet, dark corner of the bar, watching Levi pace the floor of the place impatiently. They had scared off most of the patrons in the place, but a few still lingered, staying as far away from both Charlie and Levi as they could without actually having to leave the bar. 

 

_Where are they?_ Charlie thought, impatiently. He had been waiting a whole dang week for them in this little, dirt town and had ridden a whole two days previous. Was it really that hard to catch a one legged rancher recovering from three bullet wounds in the shoulder?

 

Charlie checked the ticking clock situated behind him and felt, more than heard, the minutes pass by. Sutherland had better hurry or Charlie would be forced to leave. Wade was due back from his short  _vacation_ some time this week and he wanted to have his plan already in place before he got back. 

 

“Hey Charlie,” called Levi as he stopped his annoying pacing and sat down across from Charlie at the table. “Do you think this is really going to work?”

 

“Not too sure yet, but if the rancher doesn’t screw things up for us then, yeah, we have a chance,” answered Charlie as he stared out the window.

 

“Is this really what Wade wants?”

 

Charlie continued to just stare out the window, putting up no pretense of paying any attention to Levi. His thoughts were hundreds of miles away. Back to that day he first took aim at Dan at that train station. He was ready to pull that trigger and mad enough to kill the rancher, but then Wade had met his eyes and told him no. But Charlie was mad, so he just winged the rancher, and he watched with smug contempt as Dan slowly fell to the ground in pain. But his happiness was short lived as Wade hopped out of the train and looked down at Dan, a look of surprise and hurt on his face.

 

Charlie was confused for a moment. Why would  _his_ boss look at the damnable rancher like that? Like it hurt him to see the man in pain? Like he really cared for him? Then it hit Charlie like a sucker punch to the gut. Because he really did care for Dan. A lot. More than he cared for Charlie.

 

Once he had made sure Dan was going to live Wade turned his intense and heated stare toward Charlie, warning him of the repercussions should anything bad happen to Dan from here on out. Charlie understood and, wisely, backed away. And he knew in that moment as he stared into his boss’s gaze that in his eyes Charlie was expendable. It’s a cold feeling when you realize that the person you’ve spent the better half of your life protecting and idol worshiping, sees you as nothing more than an easily replaceable tool.

 

Wade boarded the train and Charlie followed, because that was what Charlie Prince did, he was after all, Ben Wade’s tool. He did everything in his power to please his boss and only asked in return to be able to stay close to him. And if Daniel Evans was what made Ben Wade happy, then you could bet Charlie Prince was going to get the man for his boss.

 

Charlie was beginning to think he sent the wrong man out to catch the wily rancher, when in through the door strutted Sutherland, himself, carrying in tow a very disgruntled looking Dan Evans. And Sutherland looked every bit the happy hunter who had caught his allusive quarry. Behind him Jackson toted in Will by the scruff of his coat.

 

_Finally,_ thought Charlie, quickly rising from his seat and motioning for Jackson to leave with Will. 

 

“Get your grimy hands off me you piece of…” cursed Will as Jackson gripped him tighter and held him up slightly higher until Will’s toes barely touched the floor and pushed him forward. Will lost his balance and stumbled to the floor.

 

“Hey,” protested Dan as he tried to break free from the grip holding his arm.

 

“Calm down, Rancher,” calmly stated Charlie, garnering Dan’s attention. “No harm will come to your boy, I promise. So long as you do as I say, of course.”

 

“And what guarantee can you give, other than your word, to my boy’s safety?” Asked Dan, raising a fierce gaze toward Charlie. “Because your words mean little to me.”

 

“Well, that’s your probable, because my words are all you’re going to get,” answered Charlie. “Levi!”

 

Levi quickly walked up next to Charlie. “Yeah?” He asked.

 

“See if you can’t get these other patrons to take their business elsewhere. I want this to be a more private conversation between Mr. Evans and myself.” Levi nodded. “And Sutherland thanks for your assistance. You may leave now.”

 

Sutherland tipped his hat as he and Jackson carried Will out of the bar. They were quickly followed by every other person in the bar except the bartender, who kept a far distance, but a wary eye on the trio.

 

“Sit,” instructed Charlie in a tone that left no room for argument as he pulled out a seat for Dan at a table.

 

Dan looked about the place, slowly, nervously, but sat in the instructed seat none the less. “What do you want from me?” Dan finally asked, keeping his still bound hands in his lap. “Did Wade send you?”

 

“No,” answered Charlie, taking a seat across from Dan and watching out of the corner of his eye as Levi took a seat somewhere off in the corner. “In fact, Wade doesn’t even know I’m here.” Charlie could see the surprise flash across Dan’s face.

 

“Then why are you here?” Asked Dan.

 

“Listen partner,” replied Charlie leaning across the table slightly. “The details aren’t important. What is important is that you join Wade’s outfit or the next time you see your son will be when you put his body in the ground.”

 

Dan swallowed loudly, but no matter how hard he swallowed he just couldn’t seem to get the lump in his throat down. “What?” He stuttered out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Lets commit the perfect crime._

_I'll steal your heart_

_And you steal mine. - Unknown_

 

Dan could barely believe what he was hearing. Charlie Prince was threatening him into joining Wade’s gang and helping them rob a train or they’d kill his son! And Wade didn’t know about this!

 

“Why doesn’t Wade know about this?” Dan inquired.

 

“Wade needn’t worry himself over little things of this nature,” answered Charlie.

 

“No,” snapped back Dan. “It’s because you know he wouldn’t approve.”

 

Charlie’s eyes practically flashed red with anger and his lips drew tight in frustration. “Listen Rancher, it doesn’t much matter at this point. I have your kid and if ya ever want to see him alive again you’ll do as I say and Wade will never know.”

 

Dan’s own jaw clenched tight in anger, but what really could he do? They were promising to let Will and him go if he helped Wade and his gang rob a train. Though, it went against his moral standings, he loved his son more than life itself and would gladly die for him if asked. So, really, there was no choice at all to be made here.

 

“Fine,” Dan breathed out, defeated. “What is it you need me to do?”

 

Charlie’s grin then turned particularly vicious as he looked the rancher up and down. “Cheer up partner. This will all be over soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wade trotted back into Perro Guardián at a slow and leisurely pace, having enjoyed his little vacation out in the Mexican countryside. But now it was time to check and see how much trouble the boys had gotten themselves into.

 

Wade dismounted his horse as he came up to the entrance of the bar and tied him up to the hitching post outside. He’d stop in for a drink first before heading back to his hideout. As he finished tying his horse up Philly came running out of the bar.

 

“Oh, hey Boss,” greeted Philly, obviously in a hurry to be somewhere as he just brushed past Wade.

 

Wade spared the boy a quick glance before walking up the steps of the bar and into the place. The bar was relatively empty for that time of the day and his favorite barmaid wasn’t there. No worries, though, he’d just order himself something to drink and wait for her to show up.

 

He sat at a corner table away from the door and hidden by the shadows, so that he wouldn’t be bothered by the evening customers as they filed into the bar. And soon he saw Charlie, angrily, stomp into the bar. He had a pretty good idea what was upsetting the young man. The Mary Mill’s train heist and the fact that Wade wasn’t willing to do it. In all honesty, Wade had no desire to rob that train. Sure, it was a lot of money, but in Wade’s experiences, a lot of money brought a lot of trouble. If it were just the Jason Leon boys, he could handle that, but usually when there was that much cash involved, bigger more organized groups tended to swoop in and want their cut. Had Charlie not learned anything from all the time he had shadowed him?

 

And if Wade was honest with himself, he was getting bored. He was getting tired of the same old routine over and over again. Don’t misunderstand, he loved the high he got whenever a job was a success and he got away scot-free, the money was an added bonus. But while in Contention, while he was running for his life and dragging Dan along with him, in the matter of a few minutes he realized something. He realized that no matter what he did for the rest of his life, nothing could ever again compare to the way he felt when he was with Dan.

 

Charlie seemed to have missed Wade, walking over to the bar and nowhere near Wade. He looked around quickly, his head turning sharply to both sides. He was angry. Angry enough to have missed Wade. Wade found this interesting. He was obviously looking for someone, but not his boss.

 

Philly came back into the bar just then, still looking as if he had the devil, himself, on his heels. “Charlie,” he proclaimed once he caught sight of the blue eyed outlaw. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

 

“’Bout dang time Philly!” Hissed Charlie. “You find that stupid sniper!?”

 

“Yeah. What ya want to do about him?”

 

“Just keep an eye on him for now.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if we just killed him? That way that’s one less person to deal with when we rob the train.”

 

Charlie raised his hand toward Philly and looked ready to hit the boy, but stopped in the last second and just told him to watch the sniper for now. Philly, wisely, nodded and left the bar.

 

Charlie walked over to the bar and placing both his hands on the counter and leaned down slightly. He looked stressed and ready to blow any minute.

 

_Not so easy being the boss, huh?_ Thought Wade as he watched Charlie’s back. _Finally figuring out all the complications that come with running a big heist._

 

Wade stood up slowly and carefully stalked up to the bar, next to Charlie. Charlie spared a sideways glance at his boss and then returned his gaze back down to the bar top. “How long you know I was here?” Asked Wade.

 

“Since I first walked in,” answered Charlie, “I saw your horse out front, but didn’t see you when I came in. Thought you were upstairs. But then when I was talking to Philly, saw you sitting in the dark corner over there.”

 

Wade laughed as he ordered a drink for himself and Charlie. “So,” he began, “ya hit a snag with the train heist.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re not gonna believe this,” replied Charlie.

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. We caught a sniper planning to rob the same train.”

 

Wade listened, uninterestedly, as a beer was placed in front of him and he took a small sip from the glass. “Then why not just kill him and be done with like Philly said.”

 

“Because I didn’t think you’d like that, especially considering that when I tried to do just that a couple of months ago you’d have put me six feet under.”

 

Wade froze and stared at his full glass of beer. Was Charlie saying what he thought he was saying? No, he couldn’t be. Dan Evans a sniper and outlaw? That was just ridiculous. “What?” Wade asked as he turned to face Charlie.

 

“That stupid, one legged rancher from Bisbee is going around as a sniper for hire to anyone willing to pay his fee.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Nogales.”

 

“And you’re sure it’s Daniel Evans?”

 

“I told ya that ya wouldn’t believe me.”

 

“And he wants to rob the Mary Mill train?”

 

“Yeah, something like that. From what Philly told me he’s willing to partner up with anyone willing to give him a cut, but I don’t trust the sneaky rancher. Jackson and Philly are keeping a close eye on him.” Wade looked down at his beer before taking another swallow from the glass. “I think he’s probably playing at something. Probably trying to get you back into the states to be hanged properly this time.”

 

Wade chuckled at the notion, but Charlie was probably right. That sounded more like the Dan Evans that he knew. “So,” began Wade, “he shone any interest in joining my gang?”

 

“He may have said something to Philly, but he doesn’t know that Philly is a part of Ben Wade’s gang.”

 

“Oh?” Wade asked, surprised.

 

“Naw, probably thinks he’s part of the Jason-Leon gang.” Charlie took the first sip of his beer. “But I still think it’s all a hoax.”

 

“Maybe, maybe,” mumbled Wade more to himself than Charlie. “Either way tell him that your boss wants to hire him.”

 

Charlie looked indignant as he turned toward Wade. “Boss!” He proclaimed. “You can’t be serious! It’s a trick, I’m telling ya that the moment you turn your back on him, he’ll have your neck in a noose so fast that one minute you’re looking him in the face and the next you’re watching your feet swing out from under ya!”

 

“Now Charlie wasn’t it you who wanted me in on this heist? And now that I show an interest you tell me to back off? You really need to make up your mind on what you want me to do,” replied Wade, looking very pleased with himself.

 

“But Boss…” Charlie stuttered, but cut himself off.

 

“Tell Dan to meet me here. Tell him that the boss wants to speak to him. Oh, and have Philly tell him all this. I don’t want to ruin the surprise when he finds out it’s me.”

 

Charlie looked vexed, but kept a lid on his anger, Ben noted. “Alright.” Was all he said as he took one last gulp of his beer and placed a peso on the counter before leaving the bar.

 

So, Dan Evans had turned into an outlaw. No, that couldn’t possibly be right. Wade still didn’t believe what Charlie had just told him, but he supposed it wouldn’t matter, in a week he could find out for himself. But what was this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach? It felt like fear and joy and anxiety all rolled together. Was it hope? He hadn’t felt hope in such a long time, he had forgotten what it even felt like. But sure enough, it was hope he was feeling. He really did hope it was Dan, but he also knew it was a long shot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie strolled out of the bar, and checking one more time to make sure that his boss was still inside, a wide grin spread over his face.

 

He had played that quite nicely, if he did think so himself. Heck, he could have become an actor with how easily he could lie and his baby blue eyes, if it hadn’t been for his love of killing people, that is.

 

Everything was falling into place. Now all that was left was for Dan to play his part and not screw it up. Wade was a very perceptive person. How did you think he lived so long? And if he even dreams that something is wrong, the whole charade is up. Charlie hoped the stubborn rancher was a better liar than he was an actual rancher.

 

_Well,_ thought Charlie, _at least he really is good with that sniper rifle._

 


	6. Chapter 6

_When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No... don't blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away... - Captain Corelli's Mandolin_

 

Dan was beyond nervous. He was somewhere between angry, fearful, and just a tad bit indignant over the whole thing. But if he wanted to ever see Will alive again he’d just have to go along with everything.

 

So, here he stood, in front of the swinging saloon doors with Ben Wade waiting for him on the other side of them. Charlie had told Dan to say and do whatever he needed to to convince Wade. So, basically, he had to wing it.

 

Dan looked down at his appearance once more, feeling self-conscious. Levi had given him one of his long coats and a new hat. Dan would have preferred to just wear his own stuff, but Levi insisted that his coat was beyond repairing and that his hat looked like it needed to be thrown out ages ago. The new black hat fit tight on him, but would stretch and loosen the more he wore it. The coat, however, was a perfect fit. It was made of soft, black leather and had already been broken in. All in all, he looked like a sleek outlaw.

 

Dan steadied his nerves as he breathed in a deep breath and switched his rifle from one hand to the other. He was as ready as he’d ever be.

 

He strolled into the bar with more confidence than was normally seen in a man with only one leg and a wounded shoulder, but if there was one thing Dan had it was pride. Some would call it stubborn righteousness, though.

 

Dan quickly scanned the bar and his eyes immediately fell on a lone figure at the counter, who looked incredibly surprised to see him. And Dan didn’t doubt he was. Dan stalked over to the counter, his irregular gait doing nothing to lessen the aura of pride and confidence that he held around him.

 

Dan sat down next to Wade at the counter, whose surprise had passed and was now looking at Dan with a lazy smirk playing at his lips. Dan just muttered to himself before a barmaid appeared and asked him what he would like to drink. Nothing, he told her and then ushered her away, his broken Spanish a horrible contradiction to how he acted.

 

Wade just continued to stare at Dan, even as the barmaid disappeared and left them alone in the bar. Words seemed to escape him at the moment as he stared at Dan in the living flesh. It felt like both a weight had been lifted from his chest and a weight had been settled into his stomach. Or, maybe, the weight had just moved. “Well, well, well,” lazily drawled Wade, casually leaning his elbow on the counter and putting his head in his hand. “If it isn’t Dan Evans.”

 

“Ben Wade,” replied Dan, pointedly not looking at Wade, instead staring straight in front of him. “I should have known.” Dan finally turned to Wade and stared at the man, hard. “So, I’m guessing that little scout I talked to is a new member to your gang?”

 

“Philly? Sort of. He’s newer than the rest, but he was with my gang before we met. You just didn’t see him in Contention.”

 

“So you orchestrated this whole thing.” It was more of a statement than a question and Dan hunched over the bar and once more looked, solemnly, in front of him.

 

“No Dan, actually, this was all a coincident. In fact, I didn’t know for sure that you were the sniper until you just walked in.” Dan looked over at him skeptically. Wade just gave him his most innocent looking face as he raised his right hand and placed it over his heart. “I swear I’m telling the God honest truth.”

 

Dan just grunted in disbelief as he replied, “Well, forgive me if I don’t take the word of an outlaw.” And he once more turned to stare in front of himself.

 

“Hey now,” replied Wade, pretending to sound hurt and offended, “as I recall you’re an outlaw yourself now.”

 

Wade saw Dan visibly flinch as he slowly tipped his hat’s brim lower, and with the already poor lighting of the bar, it caused the shadows to completely blanket his face. Wade couldn’t read Dan’s face now even if he was face to face with him.

 

“So, what happened Dan?” Wade asked, his playful demeanor and voice from only moments before replaced by a much more serious one. “A man like yourself doesn’t just up and become an outlaw over night, at least, not without a damn good reason.”

 

“It’s complicated,” mumbled Dan, honestly.

 

“Everything’s complicated Dan,” replied Wade, softly. “Now tell me, what happened.”

 

Dan let out a long sigh as he started his story. “After Charlie shot holes through my shoulder I had to stay in Contention to heal. So, I sent Will on home with the money. When I returned home, though, I found Alice and the boys gone, with everything in the house except my clothes missing. But she left me a note.” Dan pulled out the folded up piece of paper, which now never left him, and stared forlornly at it. “She says she doesn’t love me anymore and that she’s gonna move in with her aunt who can take better care of her and the boys.” Dan paused for a moment, unshed tears stinging his eyes, but he was determined not to let Wade see them. He slowly stuffed the note back into his pocket. “And I’m not mad at her. She made the right choice. I could never take care of her and them. Even now.”

 

Wade sat, silently, staring at Dan who had turned away from him. His heart went out to the desolate looking man, and oh how his heart ached to take him in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright. That he would take care of him. But Wade just sat there and stared at Dan’s hunched over back.

 

Could it be true? Had Dan really converted to being an outlaw after his family had left him? Wade was a little skeptical as what Charlie had said a few days earlier played in his head, but a man did crazy things while in love, and even crazier things when his heart was broken. Dan seemed honestly heartbroken and at a loss. And having nothing to live for and nothing to loose gave a person great strength and a feeling of numb invincibility.

 

“Dan,” whispered Wade, trying to get Dan to turn and face him. “Dan, look at me.”

 

But Dan didn’t, instead he picked up his rifle from where he had leaned it against the bar and stood up. “I should go. You don’t need me,” Dan stated as he started to walk off, keeping his eyes adverted away from Wade.

 

“Dan,” called Wade as he reached out and gripped Dan’s arm, jolting Dan’s injured shoulder and causing Dan to flinch in pain. Wade released his arm once he realized the pain he was causing Dan. “Sorry,” he whispered. “But you’re wrong I do need you…” _Please stay with me._ “…I really was looking for a sniper when Philly ran across you.”

 

Dan turned and looked at Wade. “But do you want me as your sniper. Given our history.”

 

_I want you as mine period,_ Wade thought.

 

“Only if you’re good,” replied Wade. _And even if you aren’t, I’d still take you._

 

“Alright then. I’ll stay,” said Dan, limping back to the counter. “What is it you need me to do?”

 

“First let’s get you a room,” stated Wade, looking around and spotting the barmaid. He waved her down and told her to set Dan up with a room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Perfect,_ Charlie thought as he watched Dan grab the saddle bags from his horse and head back inside the bar.  _Everything is going according to plan._

 

Charlie smirked, mischievously, as he looked around to make sure no one was following him before he mounted his horse and headed out of town. On the outskirts of Perro Guardián was an old, abandoned hunting shack which only a select few knew about and Charlie was using it to his full advantage.

 

As he rode up to the shack he noticed Jackson’s and Will’s horses tied up to a tree in front of the place. Charlie swiftly dismounted and tied his horse up next to the others before entering the shack. And as soon as he walked through the door Will started cussing up a storm.

 

“Where’s my Pa!?” Will demanded, jumping off of the bed that was situated in the center of the room. “What have you done with him!? If you’ve hurt him I swear I’ll…”

 

“Calm down Pup,” replied Charlie and he smirked when Will visibly bristled at being called a pup. “Your Pa is fine. All in one piece and not bleeding.”

 

“What do you want with him!?” Demanded Will again.

 

“I just simply want him to convince Wade to rob a train, that’s all.”

 

“You liar! You killed him didn’t you!?” Will was screaming now and his vision was turning red. And even though his hands were bound in front of him, he took off running at Charlie and tried to fight him.

 

Charlie easily caught Will, spun him around, and threw him back onto the bed. “Listen,” growled Charlie as he forced Will face down onto the bed and then placed his knee on the small of his back to keep him down. “I promise ya I didn’t do nothing to your pa.”

 

“Liar!” Spat Will, turning his face to the side so he could breath. “My pa would never join you and he most certainly would never rob a train!”

 

“He would if it would save your life.”

 

“I wouldn’t need saving if you weren’t such a coward and fought me like a real man!”

 

Charlie got angry and painfully gripped Will’s hair and pulled Will’s head back. Will let out a sharp cry of pain as his vision blurred as unshed tears of pain filled his eyes.

 

“I won’t fight you. Because,” stated Charlie, hot breath ghosting over Will’s ear, “I’d be too tempted to kill you.”

 

Charlie released Will and turned to Jackson who stood, mutely, by the door. “Make sure he doesn’t try anything stupid,” he instructed Jackson. “And do something about those damn horses. I don’t want people seeing them and getting nosey.” Jackson nodded, tersely, as he moved aside so Charlie could leave the shack. “Levi will be over later with dinner and to relieve you of your watch over the brat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider taking the time to leave a comment or two. Feedback from my readers is how I learn and grow. And positive feedback is what keeps my stories alive. So if you like this story and want to read more, let me know!


End file.
